The New Cardcaptors
by Ariee Alizabeth Li
Summary: so li is a buisness man. Sakura is a model and gymnastics instructors and theyre all grown up with kids! yay! well theyre kids r the new CC and Cherry is in HighSchool. Lots of Drama. Think Cherry is sweet? Shes a Scene Kid! And lots of ppl want her gone!


The New CardCaptor

I DONT OWN CARDCAPTORS I WISH I DID THOUGH!

Cherry: Hey everyone, I'm just changing it a little bit.

Kari: Yea am I'm just looking at it to make sure everything is going as planned.

Ariee: And they're using my account…so I'm happy!

We have a few guest her today they reviewed the story when It first came out and they're here to say Hi.

Heartbroken Confession: Hi, everyone 

Sakura: Hey guys, what's up?!?

Cardcaptor Natesha: Heyy people how's it going??

Cherry, Ariee, and Kari: Please Enjoy!

Hi, my name is Cherry Li, I'm sixteen years old, and i turn seventeen on December 31st.I'mconsidered as a scene kid at school. I get all A's and I practice martial arts, gymnastics, track, basketball, and other sports to keep me fit. I'm also in a band, The Lonely Wolves. So far we only do covers.

Unlike my two sisters Blossom and Lilly who happen to go shopping maxing out the credit cards mom and dad give them every 4 months. Sure i may look like them but we're nothing alike. For those of you who haven't realized it yet we're triplets, we all have the same long chestnut hair and emerald eyes. You may ask why I'm not like them it's mainly because not into materialistic things like they are.

Some of you who don't know I'm the daughter of Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li. I also have twin brothers Wolf and Dragon they have magic abilities, as do I and my sisters who couldn't care less.

The only people who really knows about my families magic happens to be my best friend and cousin, Madison Hamazakii and her siblings, Taylor, Rachel, Daniel, and Mark Hamazakii. Like me she has magic and just happens to be the children of Eriol Hamazakii ,and Tomoyo Daidouji, big shocker.

My Mom and Dad are two of the greatest sorcerers known to the magical told me once I become a card captor it a wonderful experience, but dangerous at that I just hope I can make it through being a card captors, but my family believes in me and so do my cousins who will also help me.

Cherry's POV 

"Cherry get up." "Yeah we gotta go. "Yelled Blossom and Lilly as they pulled the cover off my body and all of a sudden a bucket of water was thrown on me making me wet and most of all cold. I screamed. As I got off my now soaked bed i headed o the bathroom to shower and changed.

About 30 minutes later I was ready to go. I was wearing some skinny jeans and a black tank top which was being covered by a Paramore hoodie. I had my waist length hair down and a green bow on the side.

I walked downstairs to see my brothers' arguing about something dealing with cars and other vehicles. "Where are mom and dad?"I asked them. "Had to go to work early" They replied. "Oh okay" I replied back "Well I have to go promised to meet Madison see you later guys." I yelled as I grabbed some toast."Bye sis," They replied. And drove to school.

Somewhere in the Shadows...

Bright girl we'll have to do something about that right Sepen...

Yes Mistress Tabitha

MUHAHAHAHA and let the plan BEGIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cherry's POV

"Good Morning everyone", I said as I walked into the classroom."Morning Cherry, how are you" My best friend Madison greeted me."Okay how about you?"I asked worth a huge smile on my face which made my emerald eyes sparkle."Okay, anyway did you hear?"She asked me 'like I know what she was talking about.' "No, about what?"I asked 'don't blame me I can be clueless sometimes.'"You know about the new boy that's coming here."She told me with great excitement.'atleast that's how I saw it."Really?"I asked still i curiosity?"Yea and I also heard he coming here with his cousin, I heard they're both very hot guys.""Really huh? Well I'm not interested I already got someone else in mind." My eyes diverting to the other side of the room staring at Khris.

"Come on Cherry I'm sure there both nice and you should give up on Khris you guys have been friends since 6th grade now you're in 11th and he's dating your sister just get over him."Madison said matter-a-factly."No! not when I still- "But I was cut short when the teacher came in to If you want to know who my teacher is it's my aunt McKenzie Kaho.

She's nice and cool and right now she's married to my uncle who occasionally calls me monster like he did with my mother. He still tortures her like that. And if she wasn't pregnant I bet she'd stomp on his foot every time, but I love it when she throws the lamp at his head and it breaks it then my dad has to go out and buy a new one.

"Class I have an announcement to make we have two know student here with us please give them a warm welcome." Says my aunt with a huge smile on her face the smile that makes everyone think she's the best person ever."May you two introduce yourself please?"She asked still first one was about 5'7 he had brown eyes and blond hair."Hi my name is Ryan Orlando and I'm 14 years old, I have 2 brothers and sisters and this right here is my cousin."The second Brown hair and green eye and boy was he hot 'maybe I should forget about Khris' anyway he was about 5'7 too only about 2 inches taller than I. He could see me staring at him and he became uneasy "Uh...my name is Travis Newel and I'm seventeen years old and I have 2 brothers and 2 little twin sisters and yea...Ryan is my cousin, unfortunately."He said in a way which made the class laugh but me giggle but that's when it hit me...did I know him long ago? Is he my old child hood friend I use to have a crush on? Wait did I just admit that? Anyway...where have I seen him before...hummmmm...'but before I could think any further I was snapped out of my thoughts when my aunt Kaho called my name.

"Yea?"Like I said I can be clueless sometimes. "It's alright I know who she is". He walks to the back of the room where I am and stops in front of my desk."Hey Cherry it's good to see you again it's been a long time...since we last saw each other last let's talk later okay?"He says as he touches my cheek which made me blush."Okay..."I say somehow I just couldn't say I don't even remember who he is...

"Who are you?" I mumble trying not to let anyone hear me but unfortunately someone heard and that person was him himself ...My life couldn't get any worse

Unfortunately...It did my life totally sucks right now...

Back in the shadows...

"Looks like little Cherry girl found her friend let's see what happens next...Right Sepen?"

"Right...he says and then whispers to himself "Ungrateful witch".

"What was that Sepen?"

"Nothing Mistress Tabitha, nothing at all..."

"It better be nothing or I'll put you where I put your family"

"Yes mistress"

Me: Ohhhh...seems like Cherry found her childhood friend but why doesn't she remember him what could have possibly happen that made her forget? And It doesn't seem like Sepen likes Tabitha I wonder why? Hummm...you'll find out in a different chapter but right now enjoy! Don't forget to Review! Nicely please!


End file.
